regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Megamix: Stepping Stone
Megamix: Stepping Stone, or otherwise shortened to Stepping Stone, is the second movie in the Megamix movie series. The movie was only announced by name at the Regular Show panel at SDCC 2019, but no information was given, as said panel focused on the first movie. No information was given about the movie until January 2025, when the first trailer for the movie released. Unlike the previous movie, this movie is the beginning of the shift from an action comedy, as there is less emphasis on the comedy side of the movie. It takes on a similar tone to 2017's Baby Driver, directed by Edgar Wright. This tone shift can be seen in the first few minutes of the film. The movie was released on July 25, 2025, where it released to critical acclaim similarly to the first movie. Synopsis Nate and Gumball’s groups are reunited, as well as Master Chief and the South Park Boys (for better or worse), shining a small glimmer of hope in the otherwise grim outlook of the apocalypse. As time progresses, each of the groups appear to be finding their way towards each other. A plan is beginning to fall in place for them to defeat the Exiled once and for all. However, as the heroes inch closer to defeating the Exiled, they must be careful to prevent their thirst for victory from taking over. The stakes are only raised when word spreads that the Exiled have grown stronger, gaining the ability to hack into GPS systems, radio broadcasts, and also gaining the ability to affect anyone's mental state. This only serves to make the heroes' lives harder than it has to be, and it may result into the demise of some of them. At the same time, the Created is growing in power and numbers, giving both the heroes and the Exiled more to deal with than they might have bargained for. Major Characters Heroes We've got group names now! Always thought naming the groups by number was a bit dumb. Though, to be fair, some of these names may seem a bit dumb as well. The Wanderers *Nate Wright (played by Donald Glover/Childish Gambino) *Gumball Watterson (played by Jacob Hopkins) *Nicole Watterson (played by Teresa Gallagher) *Mobius (played by Mike West) *Zack (played by Tom Holland) *Ashley (played by Teresa Gallagher) *Coach Michael Johnson (played by Henry G. Sanders) *Brad (hyena, played by Simon Pegg) *Kendrick (aardwolf, played by Jay Ward) *Hammond (African wild dog, played by Shameik Moore) *Michael (maned wolf, played by Lucien Dodge) *Marshall (hyena, played by Benjamin Diskin) *Dogmeat (no speaking role, only barking and whining noises) *Ashley (played by Teresa Gallagher) *Zim (played by Richard Steven Horvitz) *Gir (played by Rosearik Rikki Simons) The Freedom Fighters *Sonic the Hedgehog (played by Ryan Drummond) *Miles "Tails" Prower (played by Kate Higgins) *Knuckles the Echidna (played by Travis Willingham) *Shadow the Hedgehog (played by Kirk Thornton) *Silver the Hedgehog (played by Quinton Flynn) *Whisper the Wolf (played by Colleen Villard) Neighborhood Watch Alliance *Theo Thomas (played by himself) *Surv/Matthew (played by himself) *Rod (played by Daniel Kaluuya) *Daniel (played by Kwesi Boakye) The Redmark Alliance *Thel 'Vadam (played by Keith David) *Rtas 'Vadum (played by Robert Davi) *Master Chief (played by Steve Downes) *Agent Locke (played by Ike Amadi) *Sakan (played by Steve Downes) *Selon (played by Keith David) *Stan Marsh (played by Trey Parker) *Eric Cartman (played by Trey Parker) *Kyle Broflovski (played by Matt Stone) *Butters Stotch (played by Matt Stone) Villains/Emperial Order The Exiled *Hahkioa 'Lomuki (Played by Fred Tatasciore) *Korln 'Foir (Played by Fred Tatasciore) *Zenlok (Played by Ryan Reynolds) *Arjin (Played by Chris Pine) The Created *Jul Mdama (Leader of the Created, played by Travis Willingham) *Cortana (Now a Forerunner A.I., played by Jen Taylor) Plot The script is awaiting creation, since the first movie is not complete just yet. Please be patient; we apologize for the delay. Transcript The transcript can be read here. Reception Similar to the first movie, Stepping Stone was met with high praise on release, with some critics and fans saying that it was a better movie than the first. Once again, the emotional aspects of the movie were praised, and the horror was also praised as a welcome addition to the movie series. Fight sequences were also praised for their stunning visuals and style, along with the cinematography. (Box office info will be written soon.) Trivia *Both Michael and Marshall are respectively voiced by people who previously worked on the Netflix original animation series Aggretsuko. The species of the characters these two voice are also the exact same (Michael and Ookami are both maned wolves, and Marshall and Haida are both hyenas). **This was thought to be a pure coincidence during the movie's theater run, but interviews with the director later confirmed that this was completely intentional. *This movie is the first to start with characters that aren't in the main cast lineup (this includes both heroes and villains). *Three of the four group names have references. **"The Wanderers", or Nate and Gumball's group, is a reference to a song of the same name by Dion. This song plays in the previous movie. **"The Freedom Fighters", or Sonic's group, is a reference to the group of heroes in the Sonic Saturday morning cartoon from the 90s. **"The Neighborhood Watch Alliance", or Theo's group, is a reference to Edgar Wright's Hot Fuzz. This group name was chosen because all of the actors in it are of British descent; it has no significance to the plot. *This movie contains the first major character death, excluding Kenny's death from the previous movie. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers